ObMod: Team Building Exercises 42
Characters * Black Canary * Cerberus * Arkham X * Nightshade * Lady Blackhawk Location * Aerie-One Hangar, Gotham City, NJ * June 14th 2017, 1732 EST VOX Archive * Black Canary: Hey Zin... You hear about the theft at Arkham? We have any leads on who that was? Please tell me it was Cobblepot. Beating him down would really brighten my day. * Lady Blackhawk: Seems to me like it only makes sense for it to be that wise guy, X, as he's the only one's whose stuff was lifted that isn't still cooling their heels in the hoosegow. * Cerberus: enhancement: You stole stuff? What else did you steal? * Arkham X: enhancement: Just a souvenir or two. Nothing serious... * Cerberus: enhancement: I really don't like it... * Arkham X: enhancement: Think of the greater good. * Cerberus: enhancement: I am... but it's not helping. These are my friends. * Arkham X: enhancement: Think of the fun then. * Cerberus: enhancement: You want to help? Shut up... Thanks... footsteps Hey Canary, Blackhawk... * Nightshade: enhancement: What is he doing? * Black Canary: Cerberus? What are you doing here? * Cerberus: I, uh, need to borrow the Aerie-One. * Black Canary: Why not just take a Javelin? * Cerberus: Long story. I wish I could explain but- * Black Canary: Did Ollie put you up to this? * Cerberus: No. I am working a mission, deep cover... and I need to borrow the Aerie-One. If I could tell you more, I would... * Black Canary: Don't ask me... Ask Zinda. What? It's her plane. * Cerberus: Uh... Zinda? May I borrow the Aerie-One? * Lady Blackhawk: Do you even know how to fly this contraption, sweety? * Cerberus: No. * Lady Blackhawk: Then how were you planning to get it out into the great blue yonder? * Cerberus: This... This is a device that will transport it, once activated, to where I need to take it. My companions will then see to using whatever they need it for and then I'll- * Black Canary: Whoa, whoa... Who are these companions, Hank? * Arkham X: We are! * Nightshade: Hey, girls. * Black Canary: Hank, what the hell? * Cerberus: This looks bad but- * Lady Blackhawk: Horsefeathers! No. Me before makeup and coffee looks bad... This here is somethin' else, honey. * Cerberus: Look, I woulnd't do this if this wasn't serious. You have my word that we'll bring it- * Nightshade: To hell with this! footsteps, whoosh, device beep, vorpal crackle, spatial anomaly detected, wind rushing into vacated space There, it's done! * Black Canary: Oh, that does it! cry: itensity level 5, body slamming against concrete wall, grunt, thud Take that bi- catching foot Hank? * Cerberus: Sorry, Dinah... Nothing personal. pained gasp, thud, boots skidding on floor Retreat! [Boom Tube opening, rapid footsteps: 3 instances, Boom Tube closing] * Lady Blackhawk: Dagnamit! They made off with my bird! That two-faced dog! * Black Canary: No... spit More like three-faced dog... Don't worry. I know where to find him. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. End of the "Team Building Exercises" arc. * Story continues from ObMod: Team Building Exercises 41. * Story continues in ObMod: Catching Up With The Challengers. Links and References * ObMod: Team Building Exercises 42 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Zinda Blake/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Aerie-One/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline